Métamorphose
by Carrymaxwell
Summary: Les pilotes de Gundam ont des capacités un peu spéciales.....
1. Métamorphose1

Auteur :Carrymaxwell carrymaxwell@hotmail.com  
  
Titre :Métamorphose  
  
Genre :à vous de voir  
  
Disclamer :Ils ne sont pas à moi et j'essayerais de les rendre en bon état.  
  
Texte en italique : lieu du début de l'histoire  
  
Métamorphose  
  
Chapitre1  
  
Dans une des nombreuses demeures de Quatre  
  
Un réveil vient de sonner. Après un moment, un grognement de mécontentement se fait entendre dans la pièce silencieuse.  
  
- Hn, quelle heure il est ?  
  
- Baka, il est 7 heures  
  
- Quoi ! !Et c'est toi qui as mis l'alarme du réveil, t'es pas bien ? ? Moi, je voulais dormir.  
  
Heero avait déjà allumer son ordinateur pour lire ses e-mails quand il entendit Duo replonger dans les couettes toutes chaudes.  
  
- Pas possible, répondit Heero après s'être assuré que Duo ne dormait pas.  
  
- Mission ? Demanda l'américain  
  
- Hn.  
  
- M****, moi qui voulais dormir et me reposer, répliqua Duo prêt à massacrer tout ce qui lui tomberait sous la main.  
  
- Dépêche-toi. On part dans une heure.  
  
Après ½ heure de préparation, le Shinigami descendit les escaliers aussi silencieusement qu'un troupeau d'éléphants.  
  
- Salut Duo, dit Quatre après avoir réussi à sauver sa tasse de thé des mains d'un américain turbulent.  
  
- Hello tout le monde, ça va Wuffi ?  
  
- Wufei, répondit le principal intéressé en mode automatique.  
  
- Dépêche-toi de manger, Duo, on part dans ¼ d'heure.  
  
- Ok ! ! !  
  
Après le dit ¼ d'heure écoulé, le petit groupe était prêt. Dans la camionnette, pendant que Quatre s'occupait de mémoriser le plan de la base qu'ils devaient infiltrer, Heero conduisait, Trowa étant le copilote, regardait la carte pour indiquer la route au Perfect Soldier, Wufei se reposait ou plutôt essayait puisque Duo débitait un flot innombrable de mots n'ayant aucun sens commun. Au bout de deux heures de route, la camionnette stoppa à proximité d'une base de Oz. Après avoir camoufler le véhicule sous les arbres, s'être munis d'armes et avoir dépouiller deux soldats qui patrouillaient dans les environ, de leurs uniformes, les cinq terroristes partirent en direction de la base. Heero et Duo doivent récupérer des plans tops- secrets, Trowa et Wufei doivent se charger de surveiller les deux pilotes quant à Quatre, il ferait le guet au abord de la base. Heero et Duo d'infiltrèrent sans trop de problème pour ensuite se diriger vers la salle des ordinateurs. Après être arrivé à destination, Heero commença alors à pirater l'ordinateur principal. Au bout d'un temps interminable, un bip léger retentit dans le silence de la pièce. Heero débrancha son ordinateur portable et rangea ses affaires en vitesse. Duo faisant toujours le guet sursauta quand Heero lui annonça qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Ils se faufilèrent, en rasant les murs, dans les couloirs. Mais comme la chance ne reste jamais du même coté, au détour d'un couloir, Heero qui était devant, tomba nez à nez sur une patrouille de sept soldats. Le Perfect Soldier sortit son revolver en une fraction de seconde pour ensuite tirer sur les sept malheureux soldats qui se trouvèrent désemparé face au terroriste. Duo, quant à lui, sortit ses lames de jet et commença la boucherie de son coté. Au bout de trois minutes, les soldats de Oz étaient à terre et baignaient dans leur propre sang. Duo avait été blessé à la jambe pendant la bataille et ne cessait de râler contre ces + »*ç%&/ de missions et cette ç%ç/»/) de guerre. Ils reprirent leur chemin en courant car les coups de feu avaient sans doute alarmer toute la base. Mais bientôt, toutes les troupes furent à leur poursuite. Heero qui, étant toujours fidèle au poste, se trouvait toujours devant, et Duo avait du mal à suivre celui-ci. Après un ¼ d'heure de course effrénée dans toute la base, Duo n'en pouvant plus s'effondra d'épuisement. Trowa et Wufei, cacher dans une salle à proximité, s'occupèrent de lui et firent signe à Heero de partir. Duo repris connaissance au bout d'une douzaine de minutes et commença par demander :  
  
- Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ? ?  
  
- Tu t'es effondré à cause de ta blessure, lui répondit Wufei.  
  
- Ah.Au fait, où est Heero ? ?  
  
- Il a continuer tout seul, on doit le rejoindre à la camionnette.  
  
- Ok! Bon, on y va ?  
  
Il essaya de se lever et ne put que se casser la figure sur le sol avant que les deux autres ne puissent le rattraper. Trowa l'aida à se relever et décida d'un commun accord avec le chinois et l'américain, de sortir de cette base. Pendant ce temps, Heero se demanda comment il allait pouvoir sortir de ce guêpier sans trop de problèmes. Quand il tourna à un angle, ce fut pour se trouver dans un cul-de-sac et au moment où il se retourna pour rebrousser chemin, une troupe entière d'environ trente soldats braquait leurs armes sur lui. 


	2. Métamorphose2

Auteur : Carrymaxwell  
  
Titre : Métamorphose  
  
Genre : à vous de voir  
  
Disclamer : Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi et je doute que je les rende en bon état.  
  
Texte en italique : lieux du début d'histoire  
  
Métamorphose  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Aux abords de la base  
  
Quatre ne voyant pas arrivés les autres pilotes alors qu'ils devaient avoir terminer et être sorti depuis longtemps, était très nerveux et inquiet. Après encore cinq minutes d'attente interminable, il vit trois silhouettes familières qui venaient dans sa direction en courant. Après avoir rejoint l'arabe, le pilote d'Heavyarms demanda :  
  
Quatre, as-tu vu Heero ?  
  
Non, pas depuis que vous êtes parti. Où est-il ?  
  
Encore à l'intérieur, j'espère qu'il va s'en sortir, répondit Duo avec espérance.  
  
Mais au même moment, dans la base, Heero se trouvait en très mauvaise posture.  
  
Rends-toi, tu n'as aucune chance ! Lui cria un soldat.  
  
Heero qui était toujours en mode Perfect Soldier, ne se découragea pas pour autant et réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il avait bien une solution pour s'en sortir mais il devrait dévoiler son secret.  
  
Rends-toi, sinon nous serons obligés de t'éliminer ! Lui cria un sous- officier.  
  
Cause toujours ! Répondit Heero dans un murmure.  
  
Les soldats restèrent alors interdit devant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Le pilote 01 venait de se mettre à genoux et s'en suivi une lente métamorphose. Sa peau se recouvrit de poils bruns foncé, ses oreilles s'allongèrent et devinrent pointues, son nez devint museau, ses sens se perfectionnèrent, ses dents devinrent tranchantes et ses canines grandirent enfin, dans le bas de son dos, une queue apparue, elle était touffue et d'un brun presque noir. Les soldats se retrouvèrent face à un loup adulte prêt à massacrer tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée.  
  
Le loup grogna, menaçant, et après un moment de flottement, il s'élança sur les soldats qui ne purent qu'éviter les crocs tranchants de l'animal. Celui- ci partit à toute allure à travers les couloirs pour enfin entrer dans une pièce et fermer la porte d'un coup de patte habile(il est malin Heero, même en loup) avant de faire le tour de la pièce. Il y avait un bureau, une armoire, un fauteuil et derrière celui-ci une fenêtre. Il regarda dehors et vit que le sol de béton ne se trouvait qu'à deux- trois mètres de la pièce. Il décida donc de s'échapper par-là. A cet instant, un coup violent ébranla la porte. Les soldats venaient de rattraper Heero et voulaient défoncer le pan de bois qui les séparait du pilote. Un deuxième coup retentit et le loup se prépara à passer au travers de la vitre quand après un moment la porte céda pour laisser place à une dizaine de soldats armés. Heero s'élança à cet instant et passa au travers de la fenêtre pour ensuite atterrir deux mètres et demi en dessous, sur le sol froid de la base. Tous les Ozzies se précipitèrent vers la vitre cassée et ne purent que voir le loup partir à vive allure vers le grillage entourant la base. Quatre sentit une présence familière grâce à son Uchuu no Kokoro : Heero. Le pilote 01 arriva vers les quatre autres qui se demandèrent, après un temps de réflexion, s'il fallait tuer l'animal ou le regarder avancer gentiment vers eux. Duo, pas très rassuré, sortit un couteau et s'apprêta à l'enfoncer dans le flan de l'animal, quand :  
  
Non ! ! Ne fait pas ça ! Lui cria Quatre.  
  
Pourquoi ? Demanda l'américain ne comprenant pas  
  
C'est Heero. Lui répondit l'arabe.  
  
Duo regarda le loup et se demanda si Quatre lui faisait une farce. Apparemment non, vu le regard sérieux du pilote de Sandrock. Le loup s'approcha alors de Duo, qui se retint de ne pas le poignarder, et lui lécha doucement la main. Tous restèrent immobiles pendant cinq minutes environ, à fixer l'animal au pelage brun foncé avant que plusieurs coups de feu ne retentissent et ne fassent sortir les quatre pilotes de leur contemplation. Ils étaient en terrain ennemi et ne devaient pas traîner. Trowa pris alors la direction des opérations et se mit au volant pendant que Wufei s'asseyait à ses côtés. Les deux autres pilotes et le canidé grimpèrent à l'arrière avant que Trowa ne démarre le moteur et ne parte en quatrième vitesse. Heero s'installa entre les deux banquettes, Quatre à sa droite et Duo à sa gauche, pour se reposer un peu. La camionnette filait à présent à toute vitesse vers la planque(une demeure de la famille Winner).  
  
Carry :Fini ! ! ! En deux jours, deux chapitres. Coooooolllll ! ! ! !Bon pas à l'ordi mais au brouillon. Duo :Eh ben ! ! ! ! T'es rapide ! ! ! Carry : Viiii, je sais.  
  
Suite au prochain chapitre. 


	3. Métamorphose3

Auteur : Carrymaxwell  
  
Titre : Métamorphose  
  
Genre : A vous de voir  
  
Disclamer : L'espoir fait vivre. Peut-être les aurais-je un jour.  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
« penser des persos »  
  
A la planque  
  
Les cinq terroristes venaient d'arriver à la planque. Quatre venait à peine d'ouvrir la porte que Heero s'engouffra dans la maison et partie comme une flèche à l'étage au-dessus, puis s'enferma dans sa chambre qu'il partageait avec Duo.  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Demanda Wufei pas encore très sûr de devoir considérer un coéquipier comme un animal.  
  
Je ne sais pas, répondit Quatre qui n'en revenait toujours pas que Heero lui ressemblait.  
  
Pendant ce temps, le loup avait, d'un coup de patte habile, tournée la clé dans la serrure et venait de s'enfermer dans la chambre. Il commença alors le processus inverse et après cinq minutes, Heero se releva sur ses deux jambes. Il était debout au milieu de la pièce et se dirigea, après une minute de flottement et de réflexion, vers l'armoire pour se changer. Après avoir enfiler un nouveau short spandex et un de ses éternels débardeurs verts, il descendit rejoindre les autres dans le salon. Ils l'attendaient pour avoir quelques explications sur ce qui ou plutôt ce qu'il était. Le Perfect Soldier savait qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper à la discussion en voyant le visage sérieux de ses coéquipiers. Même Duo ne voulait plus rire et le regardait avec graviter. Après des minutes pesantes, Heero s'installa sur le canapé entre Wufei et Trowa.  
  
Qu'est-ce que tu es Yuy ? Demanda Wufei avec tout le tact dont il était capable.  
  
Heero n'ayant pas du tout envie de parler et d'écouter ne répondit rien. Après de longues minutes où l'atmosphère était tendue, surtout pour Wufei qui menaçait de péter les plombs d'un moment à l'autre, Quatre décida de briser le silence.  
  
Depuis quand peux-tu te métamorphoser ?  
  
Depuis l'âge de cinq ans. Odin Lowe m'a toujours dit de ne jamais montré mon pouvoir. C'est la première fois depuis dix ans que je me métamorphose, répondit Heero d'un ton las montrant qu'il ne voulait pas en parler.  
  
C'est bizarre ! Duo, est-ce que tu peux aussi te métamorphoser ? Ou Trowa ou Wufei. Est-ce que vous pouvez vous métamorphoser vous aussi ? Questionna le jeune arabe plein d'espoir.  
  
« Solo m'a toujours dit de cacher ce secret, même à mes amis. Compte pas sur moi Quatre, pour te le révéler. » Pensa immédiatement l'américain.  
  
Non, je ne peux pas me métamorphoser en animal, répondit sans hesiter le pilote 02.  
  
« Pourquoi veut-il savoir ? Catherine m'a interdit de me métamorphoser. La dernière fois que je me suis transformer, j'ai tué cinq personnes. Je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise. » Pensa Trowa avec amertume.  
  
Moi non plus, répondit le pilote 03.  
  
« Je vais quand même pas lui avouer que je peux me métamorphoser en tigre. Cause toujours. »  
  
Tu crois que je peux me métamorphoser en animal ? Tu vas pas bien Winner. Dit le pilote 05 avec mépris.  
  
Ben.c'était juste pour savoir, couina le pauvre Quatre en entendant le ton sur lequel Wufei lui répondit.  
  
Bon, moi je vais me doucher. A plus. dit Heero avant de se diriger vers l'escalier qui menait à l'étage au-dessus.  
  
Euh. bon vas-y, autorisa le pilote de Sandrock.  
  
Heero monta donc à l'étage, pris une serviette et après s'être déshabiller, il s'engouffra sous la douche et fit couler l'eau chaude.  
  
« Cette affaire ne va pas être facile, non vraiment pas ! ! ! » Pensa Heero pas très rassurer de la tournure de la situation.  
  
« On risque de pas s'en sortir comme ça ! ! ! » Pensa de son côté le jeune arabe.  
  
Fin chapitre 3 ! !  
  
Carry : Je suis foooollllleeeee ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Wufei : On savait !  
  
Carry : Wwwwuuuuufffffeeeiiiiiii ! ! ! ! !Reviens ici tout de suite, que je te fasse avaler ton sabre ! !  
  
Wufei : Oups. 


	4. Métamorphose4

Auteur : Carrymaxwell  
  
Titre : Métamorphose  
  
Genre : Léger yaoi  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
A la planque, 8h00 du matin  
  
Le réveil venait de sonner que des jurons en anglais s'élevaient brutalement dans le silence de la pièce. Après ce petit moment de détente, Duo sortit des draps où il avait élu domicile pour la nuit.  
  
Non de dieu ! Heero, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter l'alarme de ce maudit réveil. T'écoute rien ! Faut que tu te préoccupe un peu plus des autres ! Tu.  
  
Duo ne finit pas sa phrase car il regarda le lit de son coéquipier et vit une touffe de cheveux ébouriffés dépassant du duvet. A en croire le souffle régulier du pilote de Wing, Heero dormait profondément. Duo allait se replonger dans les couettes toutes chaudes de son lit, quand il vit deux oreilles pointues sortir de la chevelure en bataille. Il se leva et décida après un moment de réflexion, de regarder ce qu'il y avait sous le drap. Mauvaise idée. A peine eut-il soulever le duvet qu'une mâchoire puissante lui attrapa la main. Quand Heero se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait, il lâcha la main et se terra sous les draps, peureux et confus d'avoir eut une réaction aussi animal. Il métamorphosa en humain et décida de réparer son erreur.  
  
Excuse-moi, dit-il après avoir vu les entailles profondes dans la chair du pilote de Deathscythe, ça m'arrive quelque fois, je suis désolé.  
  
Pas grave, c'est pas ta faute, répondit Duo avec un grand sourire, c'est pas ta faute. Ca arrive à tout le monde de ne pas se contrôler.  
  
Viens, je vais soigner ta blessure, proposa Heero toujours coupable de ce qui venait de se produire.  
  
Pas la peine. Je me débrouillerais, rétorqua Duo.  
  
Non ! C'est ma faute ce qui s'est passer. Je dois réparer mon erreur. Allez ! Viens !  
  
Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain suivi de l'américain qui ne voulait pas résister. Le pilote 01 ouvrit les armoires, prit un petit flacon de désinfectant et quelques bandages puis demanda au pilote 02 de s'asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire. Heero lui prit délicatement la main et commença à déboucher la petite bouteille quand :  
  
Merci.  
  
Le japonais releva la tête et regarda longuement le pilote de Deathscythe. Duo venait de le remercier et ça, il ne l'avait jamais entendu. Il reprit son travail et après un petit moment qui ne parut que quelques secondes à Duo, il se releva, rangea les affaires de soin et s'en alla rapidement sans se retourner. Duo, lui, resta là ; ne comprenant pas l'attitude du japonais.  
  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?  
  
Heero commença à préparer le déjeuner pour ses coéquipiers. Au moment où il allait verser du café dans trois des tasses, sa main se suspendit dans le mouvement. Il avait du mal à s'avouer que les autres pilotes étaient devenus ses amis et Duo en particulier. Le jeune homme natté avait réussi à fissurer le masque du soldat parfais. Oui ! Duo avait fait beaucoup pour le petit groupe, il avait réuni tout le monde grâce à ses rires, ses blagues et ses babillages incessants. Il fallait bien avouer que, sans l'américain, rien ne serait comme maintenant. Wufei était plus aimable ; Quatre, était deux fois plus ouvert, enfin si le fait d'être en mode mère-poule- protectrice-à-dix-puissance-cent veut dire ouvert ; Trowa parlait plus, ce qui était un miracle enfin, Heero, quant à lui était devenu plus sociable, ce qui enjouait le Shinigami qui ne cessait de s'amuser. Quatre et Trowa venait d'arriver dans la cuisine et se délectaient déjà du pain taosté, de la confiture, du thé et du café tout chaud. Après quelques minutes, les trois adolescents présent dans la cuisine virent entrer un jeune garçon encore mal réveillé, ses cheveux noir d'ébène tombant sur ses épaules. Wufei s'assied sur une chaise et commença alors à se beurrer une tranche de pain. Après un quart d'heure, entre le pain, le beurre, la confiture, le thé et le café, un américain pas souriant et plongé dans ses réflexions, descendit (pour une fois) tranquillement les escaliers et s'assied à sa place sans autres formalités. Trowa, Quatre et Wufei remarquèrent le bandage que Duo portait à la main et l'arabe s'empressa de demander ce qu'il s'était fait.  
  
C'est rien Quatre, t'en fait pas ! Un mini problème avec Heero. Rien de grave.  
  
Heu. tu es sûr ?Demanda l'arabe pas plus rassuré qu'avant.  
  
Sûr et certain, rassura-t-il.  
  
Le silence du déjeuner ne fut interrompu que par les rires et les blagues d'un Duo venant de retrouver sa bonne humeur et d'avoir pût recharger ses batteries avec une bonne dose de café. Heero, partit de table depuis longtemps pour aller voir son portable chéri, revint avec celui-ci sous le bras et l'ouvrit quand Shinigami posa la question que tout les autres attendaient :  
  
Est-ce qu'il y a une mission ?  
  
Hn, fut la réponse très développée du japonais.  
  
Après quelques minutes d'attente, Heero décida de leur dire en quoi consistait la mission. C'était une infiltration tout bonnement enfantine : on entre, on télécharge les plans, on infiltre un virus Made in Yuy, on ressort. Même un gamin pourrait le faire. Quand tous furent près à partir, Heero pris le volant et la camionnette s'en alla en direction d'une base ennemie se trouvant dans la région.  
  
Fin chapitre 4 


	5. Métamorphose5

Auteur : Carrymaxwell  
  
Titre : Métamorphose  
  
Genre : légèrement OOC  
  
Chapitre5  
  
A proximité de la base  
  
Arrivé à cinq cents mètres de la base, Heero coupa le moteur du véhicule et éteignit les phares avant de descendre. Après s'être armé de divers couteaux, de revolver, munitions et grenade (au cas où), les cinq terroristes se répartirent les différentes tâches de la mission : Trowa et Wufei s'infiltrent pendant que Duo et Heero se font passer pour des soldats, Quatre quant à lui fera le guet et se chargera de couper l'électricité du bâtiment. Le pilote de Sandrock se dirigea vers le générateur principal et quand il reçu l'ordre de Trowa, il sectionna plusieurs fils et le courant s'éteignit dans toute la base. Il s'occupa également de déclencher un incendie à l'opposé de la salle des ordinateurs se trouvant dans l'aile Est. Quand toute la base fut en état d'alerte, Trowa et Wufei s'infiltrèrent et commencèrent à se diriger vers la salle de contrôle alors que les soldats se précipitèrent vers l'aile ouest où l'incendie avait été déclaré. Le français et le chinois se faufilèrent comme des ombres dans les couloirs sombres de la base. Après quelques détours, ils arrivèrent enfin dans la salle des ordinateurs centraux. Le pilote d'Heavyarms commença alors à pirater les machines et de chercher les plans des nouvelles armures mobiles de Oz. Après deux minutes, un petit rire se fit entendre dans la pièce silencieuse. Le chinois sortit son sabre en 4ème vitesse et regarda attentivement tous les coins de la pièce pour ensuite entendre d'une voix froide un "baka" ne pouvant venir que d'une seule personne : Heero. Wufei rengaina alors son arme et dit :  
  
Sortez de là !  
  
Duo sortit de sa cachette, un coin d'ombre d'où on ne pouvait le voir, puis après avoir regardé le pilote de Shenlong le plus sérieusement possible pendant quelques minutes, le Shinigami éclata de rire devant le regard que Wufei lui avait lancé.  
  
Baka ! On est en mission ! Dit Heero en sortant de son coin d'ombre.  
  
Tiens, j'avais oublié que je faisais équipe avec un glaçon sur pattes, lança Duo tout joyeux, bon sinon tu en es où Tro-man ?  
  
Bientôt fini, répondit le principal intéressé toujours concentré sur ses données.  
  
Après des minutes interminables, Trowa téléchargea les plans sur une disquette et ils purent enfin partirent. Heero annonça à Quatre qu'ils arriveraient bientôt, puis le groupe se sépara pour reprendre les activités qu'ils devaient faire. Le pilote de Wing et celui de Deathscythe reprirent leur ronde quant au deux autres, ils repartirent parmi les ombres des couloirs. Le japonais et l'américain venaient de sortir au moment où ils entendirent un :  
  
Des rebelles, dans la base ! ! !Venant de l'intérieur.  
  
M****, ils sont découverts ! Jura Duo pas très rassuré pour ses amis.  
  
T'inquiète. Ils vont s'en sortir ! Trowa et Wufei ne se laisseront sûrement pas faire ! Répondit Heero pour rassurer son coéquipier et "ami".  
  
Ouais, n'empêche, je suis toujours inquiet. Heero, tu deviens bavard tu sais ?  
  
Hn, fut la réponse d'un japonais pas content d'avoir baissé sa garde.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Trowa venait de sortir ses armes et Wufei, son sabre quand ils commencèrent tous deux à charcuter tous les soldats se trouvant à proximité d'eux. Alors que les troupes ennemies s'acharnaient à les empêcher de passer :  
  
Tu pense à quoi, Barton ?  
  
.  
  
Alors ? Repris le chinois, tout en embrochant un soldat un peu trop curieux.  
  
Je pense que l'on va s'en sortir.  
  
Ils finirent par se mettre dos-à-dos et continuèrent ainsi leur combat. Celui-ci les mena dans un cul-de-sac et ils se retrouvèrent acculé dans un coin comme Heero lors de la précédente mission.  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda le chinois qui ne voulait pas rester dans les parages.  
  
Est-ce que tu es comme Heero ? Demanda le français  
  
Heu. Pourquoi ? Toi tu l'es ?  
  
Oui, répondit Trowa qui pensait sincèrement que si le chinois était comme lui ils auraient une chance de s'en tirer.  
  
Ok ! Moi aussi.  
  
On y va ?  
  
Sans problème ! ! ! Répondit le pilote de Shenlong avec un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.  
  
Wufei commença alors à se métamorphoser. Ses cheveux s'éparpillèrent sur sa peau et devinrent des rayures d'un noir d'ébène, sa peau se recouvrit d'une fourrure de couleur jaune or, ses oreilles devinrent arrondies. Les sens du chinois se perfectionnèrent et enfin, à l'extrémité de coccyx, des os poussèrent pour ensuite se recouvrir de muscles et de fourrure rayée. Le pilote de Shenlong venait de se métamorphoser en un superbe tigre de Chine. Trowa, quant à lui, commença sa transformation. Ses cheveux devinrent plus touffus et recouvraient tout son cou et l'arrière de sa tête, sa peau devint pelage roux-beige et une queue avec à son extrémité, une touffe de poils lui poussa au niveau du coccyx. Trowa venait de se métamorphoser en un lion majestueux. Les soldats, n'ayant pas oser bouger pendant le processus de transformation des deux pilotes, ne purent rien faire lorsque les deux fauves décidèrent, d'un commun accord, de se servir de leurs crocs et de leurs griffes pour forcer le barrage. Ils détalèrent à travers les couloirs pour être bientôt prient en chasse par les soldats qui venaient de retrouver leurs esprits. Après avoir éviter de justesse plusieurs tirs et être passer par "X" couloirs, ils se retrouvèrent dehors après une course affolante. Sans avoir pu reprendre leur souffle, les fauves durent repartirent comme des flèches puisque les soldats de garde venaient de les repérer et de les prendre comme cible. Ensuite, après avoir traversé toute la base et avoir sauté par-dessus la clôture, ils rejoignirent les autres qui les attendaient depuis longtemps près de la camionnette. Duo se crispa instinctivement sur son couteau en voyant arriver les deux félins. Il se détendit en reconnaissant l'?il vert de Trowa à travers la grande crinière touffue, brune- rousse.  
  
C'est Wuffie ? Demanda Duo en désignant le félin jaune à rayures noires, pas sûr qu'un tigre devait appartenir à la faune du coin.  
  
Le tigre en question, le regarda et après un moment, hocha la tête d'un signe positif. Les deux fauves appliquèrent le processus inverse et revinrent humain après les cinq minutes de métamorphose.  
  
C'est bien ! Dit Wufei, tout content d'avoir pu se morphoser en tigre, ce qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis sept ans.  
  
Oui. répondit le français sans faire trop attention à la phrase de son ami. Trowa était plongé dans ses pensées lorsqu'une main se posa doucement sur son épaule.  
  
Ca va ? Demanda Quatre sentant le trouble de son coéquipier.  
  
Oui. rassura celui-ci.  
  
Je ne voudrais pas vous embêter mais on est en terrain ennemi et on est pas tiré d'affaire pour autant. On aura juste besoin d'une petite discussion tous les cinq, je crois ! Expliqua Duo qui sentait les problèmes arrivés à grands pas.  
  
Les cinq pilotes se reprirent et Heero s'asseya au volant pour ensuite démarrer sur les chapeaux de roux quand les quatre autres furent installer.  
  
Fin chapitre 5  
  
Trowa : Carry ! Carry : Vi ? ? ? Wufei : Tu n'as pas pu trouver autre chose comme idée, Onna ? ? ? Carry : Non et si tu continu à m'appeler "Onna", je fais une deathfic sur toi ! !*sourire sadique* Wufei : Oups. ! 


	6. Métamorphose6

Auteur : Carrymaxwell  
  
Titre : Métamorphose  
  
Genre : du OOC(légèrement)  
  
Disclamer : Son toujours pas à moi et j'enrage on me les a prêter c'est tout  
  
Métamorphose  
  
Chapitre6  
  
Sur la route du retour, personne ne parla de ce qui venait de ce passé pendant la mission. Heero resta concentré sur la route, Duo n'avait toujours pas parlé depuis la fin de la mission, Trowa restait silencieux (comme à son habitude) mais n'en pensait pas moins, Quatre jetait des coups d'?il fréquents au français et au chinois pour voir certaines de leurs réactions mais il n'y avait rien, quant à Wufei, il méditait en silence mais l'arabe sentait bien qu'il était inquiet. Après deux heures de route interminable où Quatre avait quand même tenter de lancer la conversation, les cinq terroristes arrivèrent à leur planque. Heero arrêta le moteur et il descendit, tout comme les quatre autres puis il alla ouvrir la porte de la maison.  
  
Je vais me doucher ! !Brailla Duo  
  
Ses coéquipiers décidèrent de s'asseoir dans le salon pour l'attendre. Au bout de cinq minutes :  
  
Duo ! ! !Appelèrent Heero, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei à l'unisson.  
  
Me voilà ! ! !S'exclama l'américain en descendant tout joyeux, une serviette nouée autour de sa chevelure.  
  
Je crois qu'il faut que l'on mette les choses au point ! Dit Heero.  
  
Je pense aussi, répondit l'arabe.  
  
Très bien, vous savez ce que je suis et j'aimerais savoir d'abord pourquoi vous nous avez mentis, vous deux, demanda le japonais en désignant Trowa et Wufei.  
  
Les deux interpellés ne dirent rien pendant un moment.  
  
Catherine m'a toujours dit de ne jamais révélé ce secret. Sauf en cas de nécessité, expliqua le français.  
  
Et moi c'est mon clan qui me l'a interdit, dit à son tour le chinois.  
  
Ok, rassura Quatre qui ne voulait pas d'ennuis, pour ma part, reprit-il, je suis un guépard.  
  
.(Heero)  
  
.(Duo)  
  
.(Trowa)  
  
.(Wufei)  
  
Une autre révélation ? Demanda le soldat parfait.  
  
Moi ! Ben.je suis une panthère noire, ajouta joyeusement l'américain.  
  
.(Heero)  
  
.(Trowa)  
  
.(Quatre)  
  
.(Wufei)  
  
Après quelques minutes où tout le monde faisait le " point " sur les révélations de ses coéquipiers, Quatre lança :  
  
Bon, ok, si je comprends bien, les profs nous ont aussi choisi pour notre capacité de métamorphose : Heero, un loup ; Duo, une panthère noire ; Trowa , un lion ; Wufei, un tigre et moi un guépard. Je pense que ces capacités de métamorphose nous seront utiles dans certain cas. L'exemple de vous trois, expliqua l'arabe en désignant 01,03 et 05.  
  
Je suis d'accord avec Quatre, ajouta Duo, en plus, je pense pas que les soldats aimeraient se retrouver devant un loup et quatre félins, tous armés de griffes et de crocs tranchants.  
  
Hn, fut la réponse très positive du japonais.  
  
En plus, repris l'américain, ils ne savent pas que nous aussi, on peut se métamorphoser en félin et de toute façon, on est plus agile et rapide, dit- il en désignant l'apprenti-guépard.  
  
Bon, plus de questions ? Demanda le pilote de Wing, alors on va dormir, continua-t-il en montrant l'horloge qui indiquait 01h35 du matin.  
  
Tous approuvèrent et montèrent se coucher dans leur lit respectif pour ensuite tomber dans les bras de Morphée. La nuit passa où aucun bruit ne vint la troubler et où les cinq pilotes de Gundam dormaient paisiblement.  
  
Fin chapitre 6 


	7. Métamorphose7

Auteur : Carrymaxwell  
  
Titre : Métamorphose  
  
Chapitre7  
  
Métamorphose  
  
Il était 10h45,Quatre et Duo dormaient encore. Heero préparait le petit déjeuner, Wufei était aller courir et Trowa alla réveillé l'arabe. Il entra dans la chambre et vit une tête blonde dépasser du duvet. Il s'approcha de pilote 04 et resta figé. Quatre respirait le calme et la sérénité dans son sommeil. Le pilote 03 se ressaisit et décida de réveillé le petit ange.  
  
Petit, réveille-toi, chuchota le français en le secouant légèrement.  
  
Hn.......Trowa ?  
  
Les yeux turquoises de l'arabe s'ouvrirent sur un Trowa passablement rouge.  
  
Bien dormi ? demanda le pilote d'Heavyarms pour pouvoir faire passer sa rougeur.  
  
Oui, merci.  
  
On va bientôt déjeuner. Tu viens ?  
  
Oui, j'arrive. Je m'habille.  
  
Trowa s'apprêta à sortir quand il vit la main de l'arabe ou plutôt la patte. Elle était d'un jaune or et tachetée de noir.  
  
Quatre...  
  
Oui ?répondit le pilote de Sandrock.  
  
Ta...main, désigna le pilote 03.  
  
Quatre regarda alors sa main et devint très confus en voyant le pelage or et tacheté dépasser de sa manche.  
  
Oups...J'ai dû me métamorphoser pendant la nuit.  
  
C'est rien.  
  
Quatre morphosa sa patte en une main et commença alors à s'habiller. Trowa sortit de la pièce et alla déjeuné dans la cuisine avec Heero. Wufei arriva quelques minutes plus tard, en sueur et dit qu'il arriverait dans dix minutes le temps de prendre une douche. Quatre arriva à ce moment-là, vint s'asseoir à côté du français et commença à manger. Duo et Wufei arrivèrent en même temps pour déjeuner. L'américain se beurra une tartine tout en parlant de tout et de rien quand à Wufei, il écoutait d'une oreille les babillages incessants du pilote de Deathscythe. Apr¨ès la demi-heure de repas, Quatre se proposa pour faire la vaisselle et Duo pour l'aider. Wufei alla s'entraîner au sabre. Heero alla sur son ordinateur pour taper son rapport et Trowa alla faire un tour en forêt, métamorphoser en lion. La planque était sûre, il n'y avait pas d'habitations à moins de 20km à la ronde.  
  
Duo, je peux te poser une question ?  
  
Oui, bien sûr.  
  
Tu pense que...que Trowa...enfin, je veux dire...il est venu me réveiller ce matin et quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai vu qu'il rougissait...Tu en pense quoi ? demanda l'arabe, content de se confier à quelqu'un.  
  
Tu n'as rien senti avec ton empathie ? demanda l'américain tout en essuyant la vaisselle.  
  
Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps, je venais de me réveillé, expliqua Quatre.  
  
Ben...moi, je pense qu'il t'aime. Sincérement.  
  
Tu pense ? ?Je pourrais peut-être laisser tomber mes barrières pour savoir s'il m'aime...  
  
L'américain et l'arabe venaient de terminer de laver la vaisselle au même moment où le français rentrait de sa petite promenade. Il se métamorphosa en humain et partit prendre une douche pour ensuite redescendre. Quatre commença alors à baisser légèrement ses barrières mais ne pu rien lire des sentiments du pilote d'Heavyarms.  
  
Trowa, je peux te parler ? appela Quatre pour savoir ce qui se passait depuis environ deux mois.  
  
Trowa se dirigea vers le pilote de Sandrock et le petit blond l'attira dans sa chambre pour lui poser les questions qui le tracassaient tant.  
  
Trowa...J'aimerais savoir ce que tu as.  
  
...  
  
Depuis bientôt deux mois, tu rougis à chaque fois que tu viens me réveillé, tu t'inquiète pour moi pendant les missions et tu me jettes des coups d'œil fréquents chaque fois que je suis dans la même pièce que toi, expliqua l'arabe, qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Quatre avec une petite lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.  
  
Je..., commença le français sans trouver ses mots.  
  
Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais, encouragea le blond.  
  
Oui, je sais mais c'est dur de te le dire..., murmura le pilote d'Heavyarms.  
  
Dit-le, je ne t'en voudrais pas tu le sais, rassura le pilote de Sandrock en posant sa main sur l'épaule du français.  
  
...Je...Je...Je t'aime, murmura tellement bas Trowa que Quatre ne l'entendit pas.  
  
Je n'ai pas compris, tu peux répéter ?  
  
Pour toute réponse, Trowa approcha son visage de celui de Quatre qui ne recula pas puis posa ses lévres sur celles de l'arabe. Quatre trop surpris et croyant rêvé embrassa le français et tout deux restèrent soudé l'un à l'autre par un profond baiser passionné. Après quelques minutes de pure bonheur pour les deux pilotes, Trowa brisa l'instant magique et s'excusa mais au moment où le pilote d'Heavyarms s'apprêtait à sortir, confus, Quatre le retint par le bras et lui murmura à l'oreille :  
  
Moi aussi, je t'aime.  
  
Et le jeune arabe embrassa le français de son propre gré ce qui donna la plus belle preuve d'amour au grand brun. Après quelques instants de câlins et de bisous, les deux tourtereaux descendirent main dans la main jusque dans le salon où Duo lisait un livre. Quand l'américain les vit ensemble, son sourire fit trois fois le tour de sa tête. Quatre pris une teinte rouge vif en voyant le sourire que Duo lui lançait. Apparemen, il était content pour ses deux coéquipiers. Le reste de la journée se passa normalement si on excepte le fait que Wufei soit tombé dans les pommes en apprenant la nouvelle que Trowa et Quatre étaient ensemble. Trowa s'était proposé pour faire le souper et ne pû refuser à l'arabe de l'aider. Quand le français appela ses coéquipiers pour manger, Duo descendit à vive allure aussi bruyamment qu'une horde de chevaux sauvages au grand galop et vint s'asseoir entre Heero et Quatre. Ils mangèrent tranquillement le repas et l'américain débitait toute sortes de phrases n'ayant , pour certaine, ni queue ni tête. Quand les cinq adolescent terroriste eurent fini dêngloutir les plats préparé par Trowa, ils décidèrent de regarder un DVD avant de se coucher. Trowa s'assied sur l'accoudoir du canapé, Quatre à sa droite puis Duo vint Duo ensuite Heero et enfin Wufei. Le film commença. ½ heure plus tard, Quatre s'étend endormi depuis ¼ d'heure se réveilla brusquement et ne pû que voir dans le miroir accroché au mur en face de lui, qu'il s'était métamorphosé. Il avait le pelage d'un jaune or et des taches noires d'ébène sur tout le corps enfin, le bout de la queue était tout noir. Quand il vit le regard que ses coéquipiers lui lançaient, il s'excusa par pensée mental et parti aussi vite qu'une flèche dans sa chambre. Trowa le suivit.  
  
Bon, ben je croit qu'on peut arrêter le film, déclara Duo en baillant.  
  
Hn, répondit le japonais.  
  
Heero éteignit le lecteur DVD puis la TV et monta se coucher suivi des deux autres. Après avoir éteint la lumière, tous s'endormirent dans un profond sommeil sauf Trowa qui rassurait Quatre et un certain Perfect Soldier.  
  
Fin chapitre 7  
  
Note :  
  
Pitite Rewiew please ! ! ! !  
  
Duo :T'as pas un peu tuer la fin de ce chapitre ? Carry :Siiiiii ! ! ! ! !C'est nul ! ! Duo :Me semblais aussi... Carry :Si vous voulez des explication pour les métamorphoses et certains pouvoirs(la pensée mental) contacter- moi. Duo :Et pour lui acheter une camisole de force, faut aussi te contacter ? 


	8. Chapter 8

NdA : Et oui c'est bien la suite ! J'ai recommencé des fics et je compte d'abord terminer celle que j'ai en cours avant de publier les autres… Alors je continue Métamorphose comme certains le voulaient depuis de long mois…

Bon ben…bonne lecture…

Chapitre 8 :

Il était tôt, ce matin. L'aube venait de se lever quand Heero se réveilla. Il descendit dans la cuisine et décida après un moment de réflexion de préparer le petit déjeuner plus tard.

Il alla allumer son portable pour lire ses e-mails. Rien n'avait été envoyé par les Mads.

« Tant mieux, sinon Duo aurait encore râlé ! » Pensa Heero avec soulagement.

Il était à présent 8h00 et le japonais décida que maintenant, il pouvait préparer le petit déjeuner.

Pendant ce temps, Quatre et Trowa s'étaient réveillés.

-Tu as bien dormi ? Demanda l'arabe encore ensommeillé.

-Très bien, et toi petit ? Répondit le français.

-Comme une marmotte, surtout avec un oreiller comme toi !

Trowa commença alors à chatouiller le petit arabe qui se mit à rire et a entré dans le jeu en ripostant.

Wufei qui passait par là les entendit et frappa trois coups à la porte.

-C'est pas bientôt fini ? Rouspéta le chinois.

Le silence se fit dans la chambre puis les rires reprirent de plus bel après que les deux amants aient répondu un « NON » à l'unisson.

« Alalala, on est pas sorti de l'auberge avec ces deux-là ! » Pensa Wufei en descendant l'escalier.

-Salut Heero, Dit le chinois en entrant dans la cuisine.

-Salut Wufei, Répondit le japonais occupé à préparer le café, sais-tu si les autres dorment encore ?

-Quatre et Trowa se papouillent, quant à Duo, il doit encore dormir ! Lui répondit Wufei.

Mais à peine avait-il fini sa réponse que l'américain soi-disant endormi arriva dans la cuisine et brailla :

-Salut tout le monde !Tient sont pas là les deux amoureux ? Dit-il après qu'il ait remarqué qu'ils n'étaient que trois.

-Bon, on va les attendre, Soupira Heero.

Les trois pilotes présents dans la cuisine se mirent à table et commencèrent calmement à déjeuner.

Un moment plus tard, Trowa et Quatre apparurent à la porte, toujours main dans la main.

-Bien dormi les deux tourtereaux ? Demanda Duo avec un immense sourire.

L'arabe et le français prirent alors une belle couleur rouge pivoine. Quatre se cacha immédiatement sous le pull de son amant.

-Arrête de l'embêter. Quatre, tu peux sortir, Dit Trowa sans avoir avant cela, lancer un regard de reproche à Duo.

-Maaaiiiiissss ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Couina l'américain.

-Bon, vous venez déjeuner ou vous voulez en venir aux mains ? Demanda Heero pour couper cours à la petite dispute.

Quatre sortit de dessous le pull de Trowa et alla s'asseoir, vite suivit par son amant et ils déjeunèrent tranquillement sans autre incident.

Après le repas, Quatre se proposa d'office pour la corvée de vaisselle et Trowa prétexta un "besoin de travail" pour aidé le petit arabe.

Heero étant remonter dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Duo, était en train de taper le rapport de la dernière mission quand il reçut un mail des Mads : mission.

-Mission ! Cria-t-il pour que ses coéquipiers viennent aux nouvelles.

Wufei arriva le premier, son sabre dans la main, puis vint Duo, tout excité de pouvoir peut-être trancher du MS et enfin les deux amants arrivèrent comme toujours main dans la main.

-On a une mission, Reprit le japonais, elle consiste à détruire une base après avoir pirater l'ordinateur central pour récupérer les plans de nouveaux mobiles suits.

-Tout le monde s'infiltre ? Demanda l'arabe.

-Non, seulement deux, les autres occupent les soldats et les MD. Je me propose pour l'infiltration avec Trowa. Duo, Quatre et Wufei, vous occuperaient les MS et les MD.

-Ok ! Répondit Duo avant de descendre et de prétexté que l'on n'avait plus besoin de lui.

Trowa et Wufei sortirent de la chambre et laissèrent Heero et Quatre planifier la mission.

Après une heure et demi de planification de mission, de stratagèmes et autres, le pilote de Wing et de Sandrock sortirent de la chambre et rejoignirent les autres pilotes.

-Bon, on a fini le plan. Trowa et moi allons passer par la montagne et vous, vous combattrez du côté de la forêt. Duo, tu viens nous chercher quand on aura fini, on te communiquera notre emplacement.

-Ok ! Répondit l'américain avec un grand sourire carnassier.

Et ils leur expliquèrent encore les différents plans de secours. Après l'habituelle heure de mise au point, ils reprirent leurs activités normalement étant donné que la mission se déroulait le lendemain.

Duo lisait un livre, Wufei s'entraînait au sabre, Quatre et Trowa s'étaient retirés dans leur chambre pour se papouiller et Heero était allé faire une petite promenade sous sa forme de loup. Il rentra une demi-heure avant le repas du soir. C'est Wufei et ses talents culinaires qui régala ses amis.

Après le repas, ce fût Duo qui se colla à la corvée de vaisselle et il demanda à Heero de l'aider prétextant qu'il n'y arriverait pas tout seul et que Quatre était avec Trowa. La raison réelle était d'être au coté du beau brun.

Après le moment de bonheur de l'américain et les soupçons de Heero vis-à-vis de Duo, le pilote de Deathscythe hurla à travers toute la maison pour prévenir ses coéquipiers qu'il allait regarder un DVD et qu'ils pouvaient venir le regarder avec lui.

Heero bien que réticent, s'assied à coté de l'américain et commença à regarder le film avec Duo.

Alors que les autres étaient déjà montés se coucher pour être en forme demain, Duo somnolait au côté du japonais. Vers 23h00, l'américain posa sa tête sur les genoux de Heero. Celui-ci ne le repoussa pas puisqu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

Quand le film fût fini, Heero s'apprêtait à réveiller Duo mais il ne vit personne à côté de lui ; C'est à ce moment-là qu'il sentit un poids sur ses genoux et ce qu'il vit le fit sourire. Un vrai sourire, calme et tendre.

« Il est mignon quand il dort. Minute ! Mignon ! Depuis quand je considère quelqu'un ou quelque chose de mignon, moi ? Sans doute depuis que Duo m'a dégelé… ».

Heero décida alors de mettre au lit l'américain. Il le souleva sans peine et monta les escaliers avec un Duo endormi dans ses bras.

Après être entré dans la chambre et avoir déposé son précieux fardeau sur le matelas, le japonais allait se blottir dans les couettes de son lit quand il vit Duo frissonné.

Après un moment d'intense réflexion, il décida d'aller tenir compagnie à l'américain frileux. Heero s'emmitoufla donc dans les draps aux côtés de Duo qui, ayant sentit une source de chaleur, se blottit contre le japonais.

Mais Duo, ayant toujours froid, décida donc (inconsciemment) de se servir d'Heero comme oreiller.

Ce fût donc dans cette position que le japonais s'ombra dans les bras de Morphée et que Duo rêvait.

Fin chapitre 8

Heu…j'ai droit à une pitite rewiews ?

Le chapitre 9 arrivera dans quelques temps et le chapitre 10 est en cours d'écriture…


	9. Chapter 9

Note de l'auteur : Voici le chapitre 9 ! Je signale quand même que j'ai à présent mon propre site perso contenant mes fanfics. Venez y faire un tour !

Allez sous Ifrance et cherchez dans les site perso L'antre de la Shinigami

Chapitre 9

Le lendemain matin, Duo se réveilla avec une drôle d'impression. Il avait garder les yeux fermer puisqu'il sentait une présence près de lui.

Pour finir, après cinq minutes d'intense réflexion pour savoir qui était à ses côtés, il ouvrit les yeux et ne vit que des cheveux d'un brun foncé lui cachant la vue.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? YYAAAKKK !C'est Heero ! Qu'est-ce que je fais avec lui dans le lit ? J'ai pas bu… »

Il essaya de sortir en douce des draps mais Heero étant réveiller depuis un moment senti le mouvement et se retourna pour prendre Duo dans ses bras.

-Heero ? Me dit pas que t'es réveillé…

-Si, depuis plus d'une heure déjà. J'ai pas voulu te réveiller. Et de toute façon, je n'avais pas envie de bouger.

-…

-Duo ? Répond-moi franchement. Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

-…Euh, je… je suis obliger de te répondre ?

-Oui

-Ben,…oui je t'aime, murmura l'américain.

Heero entendit disctinctement la réponse de Duo et se sentit soulagé.

-Tant mieux, j'aurais crû me tromper, dit-il en se blotissant et enserrant la taille de l'américain.

-Heero, qu'est-ce que... ?

Pour toute réponse, le japonais embrassa le cou du natté.

-Dites-moi que je rêve…, dit Duo, aux anges.

-Ca doit être un beau rêve alors, répondit Heero.

Duo se blottit encore plus contre Heero et l'embrassa tendrement. Il pût enfin goûter aux lèvres de celui qu'il aimait. Ils se séparèrent après 3 minutes d'apnée pour leur premier baiser.

-I love you, Heero.

-Aishiteru Duo.

Puis ils se rendormirent tout deux, enlacer l'un l'autre.

Trowa s'était réveillé depuis longtemps et s'étonna de ne pas voir Heero déjà debout à 10h00.

« Où est-il ? »

Quatre descendit et remarqua également l'absence du japonais.

-Où est Heero ? demanda-t-il au français.

-Je ne sais pas.

L'arabe décida d'utiliser son Uchuu no Kokoro pour savoir où se trouvait le pilote de Wing. Il sourit quand il sentit ces sentiments.

-Alors ? demanda Trowa.

-Il va bien, il a dû avoir une petite discussion avec Duo parce qu'ils dorment ensemble j'ai l'impression. Je crois bien qu'il sont caser.

-Manque plus que Wufei alors ?

-Oui.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre des pilotes 01 et 02, un ordi avait été allumé et plusieurs câlins avaient été échangés depuis le 2ème réveil.

-Hee-chan, t'as vu mon pantalon ?

Heero le lui tendit mais quand Duo voulut le prendre, il ne le lâcha pas.

-Hee-chan, s'il te plaît ! Quatre doit déjà se demander pourquoi je suis pas encore descendu en sentant l'odeur du café donc j'aimerai aller déjeuner.

Le japonais laissa alors son ami prendre son pantalon. Après cinq minutes de pianotages sur son ordinateur, Heero n'avait toujours pas entendu le bruit caractéristique de Duo claquant la porte de la chambre pour aller manger, c'est pour cela qu'il releva la tête et vit un américain attendant visiblement quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le pilote de Wing, surpris.

-Il y a que j'aimerai que tu viennes manger avec nous.

-Je n'ai pas faim.

-Heero ! Tu lâche cet ordi ! C'est soi lui, soit moi, tu choisis.

-Très bien. Pour l'instant, c'est lui.

-Comme tu veux. WUFFY, J'EMMENAGE DANS TA CHAMBRE ! hurla l'américain.

-Heu…tout compte fait c'est toi maintenant, répliqua le japonais en éteignant rapidement sa machine et rejoignant vivement son camarade en le prenant pas la taille.

-Si tu vas dormir dans la chambre de Wufei, je te jure que le tue ! dit très sérieusement Heero.

-Bon, alors je n'irai pas, rassura Duo en embrassant son camarade.

Mais ils entendirent des bruits de pas précipiter et ne virent que le bout d'une tunique blanche tourner le coin du couloir. Wufei venait de les surprendre et partait en courant au toilette pour essayer d'arrêter son saignement de nez.

Pas préoccupé pour deux ronds, Heero et Duo descendirent à la cuisine.

-Hello vous deux ! Alors enfin caser ? s'exclama Quatre tout joyeux.

-Quatre ! T'avais pas le droit !

-Désolé, s'excusa le jeune arabe.

-Bon, sérieusement, on peut parler de mission d'infiltration à classé dans la catégorie suicidaire, que je viens de recevoir ? demanda le pilote du Wing.

-Ouais, vas-y dit-nous tout.

Wufei venait de revenir, des petits bouts de mouchoir dans le nez arrêtant son saignement.

-Bon, objectif : les plans de l'organisation Romfaller. Lieux : la maison privé de Treize. Difficulté : suicidaire avec le peu qu'on sait du coin et ce que l'on en sait, c'est que la maison est gardé par quelque 300 soldats minimum.

-Génial ! En gros, même un chien ne pourrait pas y entrer sans se faire tirer.

-Hum…pas sûr.

-Donne-nous ton idée. On pourra jamais y entrer 'est simple mais si tu as un moyen pour passer, dit-le !

-Je pensais à nos formes animales, répondit Trowa.

-Développe, demanda calmement Heero.

-Est-ce que l'on ne pourrait pas mélanger notre forme humaine et notre forme animale ?

-Comment ça ? demanda Duo ayant quelque peu du mal à voir où le pilote du Heavyarms voulait en venir.

-Je me demandais si l'on ne pourrai pas avoir l'intelligence d'un homme et les capacité de notre animal. Genre un loup-garou qui ne tue pas n'importe qui.

-C'est une possibilité…, murmura Heero, pensif.

-Envoie aux profs qu'on va s'entraîner pour leur mission. Qu'on a une idée mais qu'on promet rien.

-Ok.

Heero monta dans leur chambre et alluma son ordinateur pour envoyer le mail de confirmation ainsi que la petite phrase supplémentaire.

Après ceci fait, il rejoignit les autres dans le petit jardin et ils choisirent chacun une méthode pour devenir garou.

L'entraînement pouvait commencer.

Fin chapitre 9


	10. Annonce

Annonce :

Oui désolé je sais cela fait plus de 2 ans que cette fic est commencée, elle avance pas, j'ai des blocage, ça tourne en rond,…

Et bien j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle…

Je vais commencé par la mauvaise comme ça c'est vite dit.

Je suspend totalement ma fic Métamorphose et ce jusqu'à une période indéterminée.

La bonne nouvelle maintenant

J'ai dit que je suspendais ma fic pas que je l'abandonnais ! En fait je suis en pleine réécriture de Métamorphose et je compte en faire 2 parties. Comme une duologie si vous préféré

Alors tant que la première partie n'est pas écrite au brouillon je n'avance plus rien d'autre comme fic je suis désolé.

Par contre j'ai déjà commencé à ajouter quelques trucs et à modifier certains passage pour rendre la fic plus longue et moins monotone.

En attendant je laisse l'ancienne pour ceux qui veulent quand même la lire .

Voilà sur ce je vous dit à bientôt !!!


End file.
